LaChambers iPod Shuffle 2 point 1
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Ten more random song inspired one shots about Chris and Gordie. Slash. Rated T for swearing and kissing.


LaChambers iPod Shuffle 3

Again, trapped with no internet. Oh look! Windows Media Player. Let's click on it...

* * *

**Alice: Avril Lavigne**

"_I fell down, yeah I fell down... Upside down and I can't stop it now"_

Chris POV

"Let's read under this tree, _Chris_. It'll be nice, _Chris_. What's the worst that could happen, _Chris_?" I say mockingly to my boyfriend. I was lying upside down in a hole under our tree house. Gordie helped m stand up straight. It was all his fault we were in this mess. I mean really, who reads under trees anymore? I wanted to read some of Gordie's stories_ in_ the tree house, not _under_ it.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know there was a huge mother fucking hole under the fucking tree?" he yelled back at me. Great, now he was angry with me like it was my fault.

It was going to be a long night.

**Where's My Angel: Metro Station**

"_You say you want it/ you love me than flaunt it/ you're breaking my heart and you're taking me down"_

Gordie POV

"When have you ever cared what other people thought Chris?" I had just confessed my love for him and he had said we couldn't be together.

"I-" Chris started but he couldn't fide the words.

"Please?" I pleaded.

He kissed me, not a small one either. It was deep and full of emotion. I'm glad he made his choice.

**Your Arms Feel Like Home: 3 Doors Down**

"_There's a light inside of me that I can feel again"_

Chris POV

Gordie helped me live again. After a pretty bad night with my dad, Gordie came to the tree house and held me through the night. I don't care if I never go home again because Gordie will always be there for me.

Gordie gently strokes my head, careful of my black eye. I relax into his arms. He kisses me on the head. "I love you Chris," he whispers to me.

"Love you too Gordie," I whisper back.

**A Year Without Rain [Spanish Version]: Selena Gomez**

"_Te necesito aquí. No me lo puedo explicar "_

Gordie POV

"Te amo," I said to Chris.

"What?" Chris asked me. Spanish was never his strong point.

"Never mind," I told him. Maybe one day I'd tell him in English.

**Sanctuary: Utada Hikaru**

"_Where fears and lies melt away"_

Chris POV

I stared at Gordie as he slept. I loved him so much. With him I could just be myself. He didn't judge me on what my family was like. He was my save haven, my sanctuary.

**The Way I Loved You: Selena Gomez & The Scene**

"_I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt"_

Gordie POV

Chris was gone. He left Castle Rock without me. I can't believe he would just leave me. After all we had been through, everything we shared, and he just left me. The worst part is that he didn't even say goodbye. I had to find out from his brother. How could he do this to me? Didn't I mean anything to him? I guess I never did. All I know for sure now is that I'll never love any one like I loved him.

**Blush: Aly & AJ**

"_Go ahead and say it/ if you must/ make me blush"_

Chris POV

"I love you," Gordie said sweetly to me. In front of Teddy and Vern too! Those two were surprisingly okay with Gordie and me going out.

"Stop it Gordo," I said, the heat rising in my face. Teddy is laughing at me. Vern is trying unsuccessfully to hid his laughter behind his hand.

"Well?" Godie asked me. I swear he's enjoying this as much as they are.

"Go on Chris," Vern goads me.

I feel my blush rising. I mumble something under my breath. "I'm sorry. What was that?" Gordie asked.

"I didn't hear you," Teddy said, holding his hand to his good ear.

"Of course you wouldn't," I snap at him.

"Come on Chris," Vern prompts me.

"Fine," I huff. I turn around to Gordie. "I love you too," I said, now full on blushing.

The boys all laugh at me. "Now was that so hard? Teddy giggles.

"Shut the hell up."

**New Classic: Drew Seeley ft. Selena Gomez**

"_No judgment in your eyes/ it's the way you make me feel/ like I'm finally something real/ the words are hard to find/ but I'm gonna get it right this time"_

Gordie POV

I had tried telling Chris how I felt all the time but it never came out the way I wanted. Chris would write wonderful poems to me and I just wanted to do the same for him.

"You don't have to do anything Gordie," Chris told me. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," I insist.

We sat there in the tree house for a while until I finally had an idea. I grabbed my notebook and started writing. Chris began to read over my shoulder but I turned around so he couldn't see. He gave me a puppy dog face but I just went back to writing. The day ended and I still wasn't done.

"Tell me what it is," Chris begged.

"No, not yet," I said before spiriting off to my house. I spent all night writing, finally falling asleep around 5:30 am. My mom woke me up at noon and told me that Chris was asking for me.

"He said he'd be at the tree house when you woke up," she told me as I at my eggs. I nodded.

After I finished, I grabbed my notebook and ran to the tree house. I did the secret knock and Chris let me up.

"Finally," he said, hugging me hello. "Why did you sleep so long?"

I yawned **[1]** . "I've been up all night writing," I told him.

"Well can I see it now?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, just finished," I said as I handed him the notebook.

After he read it all it was supper time. "Wow, you wrote this for me?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah, you write poems and I write stories, I even included some of your poems in the story. Hope you don't mind."

"I saw. I don't mind at all," Chris smiled at me. "You know, I think this could be the next great classic. Kids are going to be groaning about reading this in school on day."

I laughed. "Great."

**Lose Yourself: Eminem**

"_But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down/ ...he opens his mouth but the words won't come out/ he's chokin/ ...snap back to reality"_

No POV

Chris is standing in front of Gordie. He's about to purpose but he can't speak. His mouth opens and closes but words don't come out.

Chris gasps as he wakes up, sitting up straight in bed, breathing heavy.

"Chris?" Gordie's sleepy voice comes from beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Chris breathes out. He lies back down. "Go back to sleep, Gordie. Sorry I woke you up."

"Okay," Gordie says, rolling over.

**In Transit: Mark Hoppus**

"_The truth is never far away/ ...you revealed to me"_

Gordie POV

Chris and I were hanging out in the tree house when Chris suddenly spoke up.

"Gordie I really like you."

I just stared at him. Did he mean what I think he meant? He couldn't. It was too good to be true. Unfortunately Chris took my silence the wrong way and started to leave.

"No Chris!" I stopped him. He looked at me hopefully. "I really like you too."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

**[1]** Be honest, did you yawn when you read that? Because I yawned when writing it.

Yeah, the Alice one was kinda random and I'm pretty sure either Edgar or Alan had The Way I Loved You in one of theirs. The Spanish line was 'I need you here. I can't explain it' and Gordie said 'I love you'.

Sorry if these aren't as good as the others were, but I wrote the first one very late at night and I'm a night owl so I get all my best ideas in the dark and my brain works the best at midnight and after.

Review!

-Teddy


End file.
